Forgive Me
by PrudencePiperHalliwell
Summary: [one shot] Percy was pissed, angry and hurt that she could do that to him. She could ignore his confession of love for her and not even bother to offer up an explanation...until now.


Percy Weasley's eyes widened when his mother snapped, "Go change, the Salonias are coming!"

He quickly raced up the stairs and began to search for his best button up shirt and black muggle jeans. He quickly threw them on, missing a button at the top and ran a hand through his hair, making it stand up on end and he groaned, he looked completely messy, as he always did whenever he saw her.

Ever since the Weasleys were younger, their parents' best friends, the Salonias, had come to stay every summer with them except for last summer. Last summer the Weasleys had not heard from them and Molly had felt it best to extend the invitation once more, much to the other childrens' distaste. They all felt that since they didn't respond to the constant letters all of them sent, they had abandoned them and were more than prepared to be harsh to all those that entered through the door, marked with the last name Salonia.

The door opened and Molly shrieked, "Oh my god!"

At that, all of the Weasley kids raced down and stopped dead in their tracks. There stood the Salonia family...or what they thought to be the Salonia family. What had once consisted of five loud mouthed and hyperactive kids was five standing there shyly with grave looks on their faces. She was among one of them and smiled as she saw him, "Hey Perce."

He smiled right back, "Hey Nicki."

Molly asked, "What happened to you, Anna, dear?"

Percy looked and his eyes widened due to the fact that he was first noticing the fact that Nicole's mother was sitting in some sort of muggle contraption and couldn't seem to stand up out of it. Anna smiled softly, "I'm alright, Molly, really. We sort of erm...had an accident."

Molly questioned, "When?"

Nicole responded, "Last year. Me and mum were in the front seat of the car when a truck rammed into us."

Percy asked, clearly concerned, "Are you alright?"

Without answering, Nicole asked, "So...erm...Percy, I'll be sharing a room with you then?"

He nodded as she followed him up to his room and he quietly closed the door behind him and grilled her for answers, "What's going on?"

She shrugged as she layed down on his double poster bed, "The accident was horrifying."

He urged her to continue, "What happened?"

Nicole continued with a ghostly look on her face, "Mum was yelling at Kevin to shut the radio off because he was blasting it and she took her eyes off the road for a minute. One minute. That's when the truck rammed into my side of the car."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "But you're fine."

She slowly lifted up her shirt and showed him her side which he gaped at, "Oh...my god, Nicole!" Along her whole right side of her body was a huge bruise which was an ugly purple and dark blue. She shrugged, "Its not as bad as it looks, really."

He laughed harshly, "You look like a wreck!"

She laughed half-heartedly, "Oh thanks, you're not too shabby yourself. I'm completely numb on that side - can't feel a thing."

He raised an eyebrow and softly brushed the skin, barely touching it and she questioned, "Are you touching it?"

He nodded, "You seriously can't feel that?"

She shook her head, "Nope."

Percy sighed and muttered an apology as his head was now resting in his hands and she asked, "For what?"

He sighed, "Me and my brothers...and sister were prepared to completely ignore you."

Nicole looked shocked, "Why?"

He shrugged, "We all thought you abandoned us last year."

Nicole snorted, "I was in surgery the time I got your letter."

He blushed, "I thought you ignored it."

She smiled, "Never. By the way, here's your response." With that, she handed him a white envelope and printed on the back, written clearly was his name.

Percy.

He opened it with trembling hands, remembering all too well the letter he had sent to her exactly one year ago confessing his love for her and he carefully read her response.

**Dearest Percy,**

**I don't think you know how long I've waited to hear you say that. Sure, I had my doubts and hopes but I knew deep down you would _eventually _figure it out. I'm truly sorry that I wasn't able to respond as soon as you had hoped, but better late than never I always say.**

**I was actually in surgery when the owl swooped in through the hospital window and waited patiently for three hours while I was unconscious. When I awoke, the bird handed me the letter and flew off before I could even see who it was from.**

**I cried that night because I knew I wouldn't be able to write a response due to the heaviness of the drugs that they had me under. I also cried because I knew you would probably think I ignored it and was acting like a complete idiot, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that there was something.**

**The truth is...I love you, Perce. I always have and I always will, there is no doubt about that. I only hope that you would forgive me.**

**Love always,**

**Your Nicki**

He frowned and mumbled, "You're crazy?"

She looked up at him with fearful eyes, "Pardon?"

He smiled sadly, "You're crazy for crying over a moron like me. Can _you_ every forgive _me_?"

Nicole smiled brightly, "Yes!"

With that, he leaned over and tenderly kissed her lips and whispered, "You do know that I can probably heal your wound for you, if you'd like."

She bit her lip, "Please."

With a wave of his wand, the horrid scar that she wore on her right side disappeared and he muttered, "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

She grinned foolishly, "I was waiting for you to."

With that, she attacked his lips with hers and he mumbled against her, "Never again leave me."

She nodded, "Never again."

-

**I know this was completely random but I've had this stuck in my head all night and I've just decided to make it a cute one-shot.**


End file.
